


La luz de tus ojos

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de sumergirse a las tinieblas y cerrar los ojos para siempre, pudo ver a dos ojos verdes mirándolo, sin ninguna emoción, sin ningún consuelo que ofrecerle. Se marcharía con el recuerdo de esas esmeraldas tan hermosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luz de tus ojos

Algo se quebró dentro de ellos dos.

Algo se quebró dentro de Draco al oír el desagradable grito de agonía del último mago oscuro de la Era Moderna, que hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría por un efímero segundo. Ningún ser reunido en el Gran Comedor se fijó en el chico rubio con el rostro golpeado, la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos derramando lágrimas que pudieron ser por cualquier cosa. De alegría por la victoria de la resistencia; de tristeza por la caída de su impuesto amo, pues al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un mortífago; de impotencia por no haber hecho algo decisivo para la batalla; o tal vez de incertidumbre por el futuro de él y su familia.

Allá afuera, lejos de las barreras de Hogwarts, les esperaban largos juicios, ya que era lo que sucedía después de una guerra: buscar a los culpables y castigarlos por sus atrocidades, por su derrota. Draco lo sabía y no iba a intentar algo para evitarlo. Ya no había escapatoria. Ni todas las riquezas de la familia ni el decadente apellido Malfoy serviría de algo.

La vergüenza y _esa_ cosa rota en su interior le hicieron ver lo cobarde y patético que fue al no negarse a la marca tenebrosa, al no lograr convencer a su padre que todos sus actos terminarían con la poca dignidad y respeto que aún conservaba el nombre de los Malfoy, o peor, con la vida de su querida esposa Narcisa, de su hijo y con la suya; lo estúpido que fue al no aceptar la ayuda del viejo Dumbledore.

Se dio cuenta —al igual que algunos compañeros de casa— que los prejuicios nunca tuvieron fundamento. ¿Cómo quería la gente que entendiera que todos eran iguales, cuando había crecido con la pretensión y orgullo desmedido de la Sangre Pura?

A él le tocó vivir eso y sólo quedaba dar la vuelta a la página y recibir lo cosechado. Sin embargo, lo haría con toda la dignidad de Draco. Sólo Draco.

 

Al salir del gran Comedor, dejando a sus padres solos en un rincón, no pensó en la mala suerte que poseía, pues de todas las personas idiotas que podía esperar encontrarse en uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, Harry Potter tenía que ser ese idiota.

Ojalá hubiese muerto con uno de los potentes cruciatus de los que era víctima cuando estaba encerrado en la Mansión con ese desquiciado señor oscuro, o en las llamas infernales que consumieron todo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Toda muerte era preferible antes de tener que ver en toda la gloria y esplendor al Elegido de la Profecía, al chico prodigio de la magia, al Cara-rajada de San Potter.

Ahora que estaban frente a frente, Potter lo despreciaría por ser un maldito mortífago que intentó asesinar a su querido director. De eso no había duda. Draco merecía eso y más por parte del Elegido, vaya suerte.

¡Por Merlín y Salazar! No se había dado cuenta, pero Potter llevaba ya varios minutos mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos enfocados en los suyos, la boca entreabierta. ¿Qué le pasaba al bastardo Gryffindor?

—¡Acaso estás pesando en todos los insultos que me dirás? Dilos de una vez, Potter —lo dijo con el suficiente odio para que el chico reaccionara, pareció funcionar, quería terminar con ese incómodo momento de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué, Malfoy? —Potter recargó la espalda en la fría pared, deslizándose hasta sentarse.

Draco no entendió a que venía la recriminación del león, pero si era una burla sólo porque el rubio ya estaba acabado, no iba a dejarlo seguir.

—¿De qué hablas?

De pronto el silencio inundó el lugar, Malfoy parado frente a un Potter sentado en el piso era el panorama que el destino mostraba. Enemigos a muerte, y después de una guerra donde cada uno estuvo en el bando contrario, ahora estaban compartiendo el mismo aire. Ni en sus peores pesadillas, Draco imaginó eso. De tan sólo pensarlo, le daban ganas de vomitar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me delataste en la Mansión?

—¿Y por qué crees que te lo voy a decir? Dudo mucho que mis asuntos sean de tu incumbencia, Potter.

—Sigues siendo el mismo chico pesado de siempre, ¿no?

Sintió de un momento a otro, que la sangre le empezaba a hervir por las palabras escuchadas. Ese tonto no sabía de lo que hablaba, ni siquiera lo conocía bien para sacar esas conclusiones. Sólo con convivir en el ambiente escolar por seis años no era suficiente como para que conociera todo de él. ¿Qué sabía Potter sobre ser obligado a torturar muggles con la Cruciatus? ¿Qué sabía Potter sobre tener entre sus manos las vidas de sus padres? ¿Acaso imaginaba la tortura a la que fue sometido por fallar en la misión de matar al director? No, él sí tuvo la suerte de estar con el bando correcto. Aún no entendía el porqué seguía ahí parado, hablando con el elegido. Si alguien llegaba lo hechizaría por estar en el mismo espacio que el héroe de todos, ya que él era un sucio mortifago.

—No tengo intención de estar escuchando tus burlas e idioteces. Me voy.

Mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia las escaleras, escuchó a Potter sollozar. Tuvo el impulso de voltear y regresar sobre sus pasos, para preguntarle —de mala gana— el motivo de su llanto. Pero lo contuvo, ni eran amigos ni le interesaban las razones. O eso quería pensar. Se alejo de ahí corriendo.

• • •

La segunda vez que se encontró a Potter fue en el salón de transformaciones. Lo obligaron a quedarse en Hogwarts para que ayudara a reconstruir el castillo. Ya que era un mortífago, que mejor castigo que arreglar los destrozos de su perdedor bando. Si, ya le había dicho su madre mientras estaban encerrados en la Mansión, que la gente no se define por buenos y malos. No, en cada persona hay bondad y maldad a la vez.

Mientras levantaba los asientos que se encontraban amontonados en una esquina, oyó como se abrió la puerta lentamente. Miró a un lado, pero rápidamente regresó la vista al trabajo, otra vez Potter con su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

Agarró con más fuerza la varita que le habían prestado. ¿Qué pretendía con todo eso, molestarlo? Pues sí que lo lograba.

Se quedó inmóvil al escuchar las siguientes palabras, carentes de sentimientos, de la boca de Potter.

—Dentro de dos días serán los funerales.

—¿Y? No creo que a los míos –como los llaman la gente de aquí– les vayan a hacer una ceremonia —respondió, aún inmóvil, con la vista en los asientos.

—Debe de importarte, a Sna… al Director Snape también le rendirán homenaje.

¿Director? Ahora con qué agallas le llamaba Director al hombre más importante en la vida de Draco. ¿Qué se creía para hacerlo? ¿Es que acaso, de la noche a la mañana, el odio de Potter hacia Severus desapareció? No entendía, peo debía acabar con aquello en ese instante.

—Déjame en paz. Tengo cosas que hacer —levitó los asientos con un movimiento de varita, estos se acomodaron en filas cuando Draco volvió a mover la varita—. No sé la razón por la que te escucho aún.

Y dicho eso, se dirigió a la puerta. Salió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Ya lejos de todos, en un lugar donde nadie lo vería, se permitió llorar como nunca antes la había hecho. Era la primera vez después de la conclusión de la guerra, que pensaba en Severus, en sus padres y en la vida que seguía viviendo.

Lloró hasta que el sol se ocultó tras las colinas.

• • •

Dos noches después, Draco estaba en la orilla del lago. Todos sus sentidos y pensamientos se apagaron. Sólo se había dirigido ahí, como si una fuerza extraña controlara su cuerpo. Llevaba ya dos días sin comer y la cabeza le dolía a montones. Ya no soportaba las miradas llenas de odio y resentimiento que le daban las demás personas. Nunca le importó lo que pensaran de él, pero esta vez era diferente. Draco no podía irse, no podía hablar ante los demás, no podía ni siquiera enojarse con ellos. No tenía derecho a quejarse. No debía seguir viviendo.

Ya ninguna razón tenía para quedarse a vivir una vida donde no sería feliz. Que lo disculpara su madre, pero con todo el dolor, acabaría con el sufrimiento. ¿Qué más daba escoger la salida más cobarde de todas? No creía ya tener valor para resolver los problemas.

A cada paso que daba, el agua tocaba y subía por su cuerpo, dejándole una fría sensación de tranquilidad. La brisa soplaba con dulzura, arrullando con su canto a los arboles, que danzaban a su ritmo. Su corazón latía más lentamente a medida que se adentraba al interior del lago. No importaba el futuro, no importaba nada.

Sumergido ya completamente, sentía que su alma se diluía completamente en las aguas oscuras. Su cabello se movía de manera graciosa, al igual que su túnica. Solo esperaba que el Calamar Gigante o la Gente del agua no estuviesen cerca, porque todo se iría al carajo.

Antes de sumergirse a las tinieblas y cerrar los ojos para siempre, pudo ver a dos ojos verdes mirándolo, sin ninguna emoción, sin ningún consuelo que ofrecerle. Se marcharía con el recuerdo de esas esmeraldas tan hermosas.

Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió silencio.

• • •

Despertó en una habitación que le era, por demás, desconocida. Sábanas de color verde le cubrían, la cama donde estaba acostado era algo blanda para su gusto. Las paredes eran de un color confuso para Draco, ya que no conseguía enfocar bien la vista.

El cuerpo —cabeza, brazos, piernas y todo lo demás— le dolía inmensamente. Su boca estaba seca y tenía un sabor algo raro. Lo último que su cerebro podía recordar era borroso. Estaba él en el lago por la noche, dentro de él, el agua oscura y esos ojos verdes que vio al final de su vida.

Pero ¿seguía viviendo? Claro que sí, el dolor era una prueba de ello. Alguien debió frustrar su intento de acabar con su vida. Mataría al idiota responsable.

Ya no quedaba nada más. No daría razones ni explicaciones por sus fallidos actos. Nadie debía enterarse del dolor, del sufrimiento y la tristeza que lo embargaban. Ya que nadie se interesaría por él, nadie querría saber sus motivos. Se alegrarían con la muerte de un maldito mortífago.

La habitación era tenuemente iluminada por una vela acompañada de fuego dentro de un frasco. Las sombras bailaban a un ritmo frenético, que hizo que le doliera aún más la cabeza. Tenía hambre, mucho frío y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El colchón se hundió del otro lado por el peso de alguien. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado lamentándose, que no se dio cuenta que había alguien mas ahí, acompañándole o esperando a que despertara. No quiso saber quién era, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza.  

—¿Malfoy? Malfoy. ¿Estás despierto? —una voz muy conocida se dejó escuchar. Draco abrió los ojos, giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde escuchó la voz—. Sabía que lo estabas.

Qué humillación. Qué deshonra. Qué vergüenza. El idiota héroe lo había salvado. De nuevo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para librarse?

— _Darle las gracias_ —oyó una voz algo molesta en su cabeza.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista, vio que Potter lo miraba fijamente, como la primera vez que se encontraron. Draco producía ese efecto en las personas, ya que por sus venas corría –además de la sangre pura Malfoy– sangre de Veela. Hipnotizaba a las personas, ellos hacían lo que él les pidiera, sin embargo, siempre había excepciones. Nadie sabía de éso, claro está.

—¿En dónde estoy? —su voz sonaba algo ronca, pero no le importó.

—En mi habitación, en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Cómo me has traído aquí?

—Verás —Potter carraspeó un poco, y se alborotó su espantoso cabello—. Después de la guerra, los hechizos y conjuros protectores de Hogwarts desaparecieron, así que cuando te saque del lago, nos aparecí en el único lugar –ahora seguro– que conozco.

El Gryffindor se recostó en la cama junto a Draco. No tenía ningún reclamo o molestia por esa acción. Estaba tan cansado que no poseía ganas de reclamarle a Potter por eso. Era como si después de todo, el odio se desvaneciera para dejar en su lugar un sentimiento de total vacío e indiferencia. Como si los recuerdos del pasado no importaran nada, comenzar desde cero. 

—No te daré ninguna explicación de…

—No la necesito. No quiero saber. Solo sé que te saqué del lago y te traje aquí. Nada más —del Potter que Draco creyó conocer, ya no existía nada. Su mirada no transmitía nada.

Potter rodó sobre sí para mirar de frente a Draco. Se miraron varios minutos. Potter seguía perdido en los ojos grises de Draco. La sangre de Veela aún seguía haciendo efecto en él, y parecía que si Potter permanecía más tiempo con él, el efecto aumentaba. No le importaba.

“Recuerda, Draco. Desde cero”.

Su presencia ya no le molestaba, no le irritaba más. Potter se levantó y –Draco esperó todo, menos eso– se recostó un poco sobre él, retirando de un movimiento rápido la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. El tiempo parecía correr más lento, como si se pudiera tocar con las manos. Colocó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Draco. El rubio se acomodó y dejó pasar entre sus piernas la rodilla del chico de cabellos negros.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. La respiración cálida del otro chico tocaba la piel de Draco. Se sentía arder. La mano del Elegido se coló bajo su camisa negra –al parecer, secada por un hechizo–, estaba sumamente fría, por lo que se estremeció un poco al contacto.

Debía decirlo, antes de que todo cambiara a algo que ya nunca podría reconocer. Las palabras le quemaban el pecho.

—Yo… —comenzó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo— quería que terminara todo. Que el Señor Oscuro desapareciera para siempre y dejara de joderme la vida. Tú eras el único con esa mirada que decía que lo harías, que lo derrotarías y acabarías con mi sufrimiento, con el de los demás. Y ahora que la guerra acabó, todo comienza desde cero. No hay odio o resentimiento entre la gente. Hasta creo que ya no existe entre tú y yo.

—No hay nada… —Draco sintió los labios de Potter moverse sobre su piel y el aliento tocándolo, envió una corriente de placer a todo su cuerpo—. Desde cero, ¿no crees?

Ahora Potter lo miraba a los ojos, por primera vez lo veía sonreír. Draco iba a contestar un sí, pero los labios de Harry Potter sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. El contacto fue suave, cálido, algo torpe, como si esperara rechazo o algo parecido. Pero no llegó.

Respondió ese beso, entreabriendo un poco los labios. El otro chico lo aferró más a él, asegurando de no perderlo.

• • •

Entre caricias y besos se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa, fue la primera ocasión en la que Draco la considero un estorbo y algo innecesario.

¿Qué hacían dos chicos de diecisiete años solos en una habitación jugando a la unión de dos cuerpos? Tal vez olvidar.

Sentía con gran placer como Potter se movía dentro de el, primero suave y despacio, luego firme y rápido. A cada movimiento olvidaban quienes fueron, ya que solo les importaba el presente. Ni el pasado ni el futuro les preocupaban.

• • •

Después de aquel encuentro, Draco se siguió viendo con Potter. No todos los días, a lo mucho dos veces por semana. Los juicios ya habían comenzado, el de su familia era dentro de un mes. No le interesaba mucho, lo que tenía que pasar, tenía que pasar.

Una noche, los dos acostados en la misma cama –aún vestidos–, Potter lo miró de reojo. A veces pasaban un rato mirando el techo antes de que el Gryffindor se acercara a él y comenzara a besarlo. No había ningún problema en las escasas palabras que había durante la noche. No las necesitaban.

—¿Cuándo es el juicio contra tu familia? —preguntó el de lentes, girando sobre sí.

—Dentro de un mes. ¿Y eso te importa por…?

Draco le dio la espalda. Estaba harto de discutir ese tema con su familia y era el colmo que los únicos instantes libre de todo, los dedicara a ese tema.

—Declararé a su favor. A tu favor.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás. El rubio se quedó inmóvil a sus palabras. ¿Potter hablando a favor de él y de su familia? ¿Acaso estaba loco? No lo dejaría, bastante humillación ya era que lo hubiese salvado del lago. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Aceptarían?

—Pero… No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Y, por qué no?

—Pues…

—Mira. Dijimos que empezaríamos desde cero, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, tu madre y tú no me delataron. Por algún motivo les debo algo, ¿no es así? Bien, esto es tema cerrado.

—Eres un idiota con complejo de héroe, Potter.

—Y tú, un tipo orgulloso y pesado, Malfoy.

Ahora Malfoy giró y quedó frente a su acompañante. Forcejearon en broma por ver quién quedaba sobre quién, Potter paró y quedó bajo Draco, que aprovechando la distracción lo sometió.

—¿Sabes qué hizo que te buscara por el castillo todos esos días?

—Las ganas de molestarme —una afirmación que lo hizo sonreír torcidamente.

—No. Fue la luz de tus ojos.

Acto seguido, Potter se situó ahora sobre Malfoy, lo miró divertido y lo besó lentamente. Saboreando el momento.

Draco tenía muchas ganas de decirle que él no poseía ninguna luz, sino que era la sangre de su linaje Veela el que lo hacía perseguirlo como perrito por todas partes. Pero se callaría, ya que la lengua de Potter le impedía hablar.

Y todo comenzaría desde cero.

 **  
_Fin._   
**


End file.
